Technical Field
An embodiment of this invention relates to an apparatus for controlling an outboard motor, more specifically to an apparatus for controlling an outboard motor equipped with a trim angle regulating mechanism adapted to regulate a trim angle relative to a hull.
Background Art
There has been proposed an apparatus for controlling an outboard motor installed on a boat equipped with a trim angle regulating mechanism to regulate a trim angle relative to a hull and to accelerate efficiently by controlling the trim angle based on a navigation speed, an engine speed and the like when the boat accelerates to the maximum navigation speed, for example, by U.S. Pat. No. 6,997,763 filed and patented claiming the priority of Japanese Patent No. 3957137.